I give up
by AnotherGenericNerd
Summary: Jason and Ty both have liked Adam for a long time, but in knowing of their competition, they constantly fight over the other gamer. When it reaches a breaking point, Jason decides he has enough. (SkydoesTruelox yaoi/shounen-ai fic) Rated T because paranoia (Smut continuation at Lauditor's account) Don't flame I fan


"No Deadlox, Sky is mine!"

"He's been mine long before you!"

"You can't have him back!"

_"You never had him in the first place!"_

Jason stepped back like he had been shot. His chest stung, tight as he slowly suffocated.

"He's in love with me, Jason, your just a toy to let him play with when he gets bored."

Ty's words hurt, buried in his heart like bullets. His feelings bled out of his wounds, and with a sobbing gasp, he fled the argument. He didn't get far enough to away to escape Ty's last words, however.

_"Your love is a lie."_

-

Jason didn't come out of his room for anything. He was ashamed. Ashamed of how his bed was too soaked to lay in, how the contents of his room was ripped and torn apart, how his phone laid broken against the wall after he had thrown it in an attempt to stop anyone from calling or texting.

He didn't feel hungry, sad, mad, anything. He felt rather... Empty. And that was terrifying on its own. He was human, wasn't he? He should feel devastated. He almost wished he was depressed, just so he could feel something...

He wished he could block out Ty's words, forget and forgive. Adam loved him. He loved him. He said, he promised he always would... Adam didn't go back on promises."

"He never loved you."

No, no, Ty was right, what if it was all an act? He had heard that Adam and Ty were in a very promising, serious relationship before he came along. He had ruined what they had. And for that, he felt ashamed the most. How could he have done such a thing? That's cruel... Heartless, selfish, greedy... So many bad words... And not a single good one.

Jason straightened. He exhaled shakily and slowly rose to his feet. He stumbled a bit, having not moved for hours. Had he really sat still so long? It felt like a few minutes ago the argument happened.

'I can't sit here forever. I need to... I have to apologize. What I said, did was unforgivable. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

What he didn't expect, was for Ty and Adam to both be outside his door. Adam stood with a fist raised, about to knock, jaw hanging, Ty curled up against the wall across the hall from his door, looking miserable and guilty.

"T-Ty? Adam?" Jason stuttered out, thanking every god he could think of that he had put his helmet on before he left the room. 'Please, don't let it show I had been crying.'

Adam said nothing, and just wrapped his arms around Jason tightly. Jason's ears burned and he knew he was blushing to his embarrassment. "Adam, let me go." He whispered to the other. Adam looked just as confused as he felt when he pulled back.

Soundlessly, he sank down to face Ty eye to eye and hugged him. Ty stiffened for a moment in shock before he hesitantly hugged back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Ty. Please... Please forgive me..." Jason mumbled to the other. Ty's hand clenched into a fist at the back of his space suit. "Why?" Jason pulled back. "What?" Ty looked desperately into the eye shield of his helmet, as though trying to see his face through the orange visor.

"Why are you apologizing, when I was such a dick to you? I should be apologizing, you didn't do anything!"

Jason hung his head in shame. "But I did. You two were happy together, but when I came, I ruined everything for you two. That's all I do, ruin everything. You two deserve to be together. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came along... I'll leave, so please just don't be mad anymore..."

Ty's eyes widened frantically. "No, no, Jason! You didn't ruin anything, we broke up before you came!"

"Yeah." Adam supported.

Jason didn't meet their eyes. "Don't sugar coat things. I broke you two up, I did something unforgivable." They opened their mouths to protest "Jas-" he glared at them, shutting them up. Expression softening, he continued.

"I do love Adam, Ty, as much as you do. But he'll never love me back, because he loves you. He's always loved you. I'm just kind of... There. But I'm okay with that." He shifted his backpack, pulling his suitcase out of the dark room that they now realized was empty. "You guys have been great friends to me... Which is why I want to leave now- before all my memories are overrun by bad ones." He hugged them both, tightly.

"Goodbye, Sky, Deadlox. Maybe I'll see you adventuring around someday." He turned to leave, but was stopped by pressure on his skull. He gasped as his helmet was jerked off, his light brown curls finally being exposed to his friends. Dark blue eyes with little star white specks swimming in them widened in shock.

He spun around, reaching towards his helmet now in Adam's arms when lips smashed against his. The pressure of it had Jason's jaw aching, and his head spun, but he didn't pull away. It took him a while to realize just the situation he was in, and he jerked away, gasping and red. "A-Adam! Why w-why would you-!"

He was cut off when Deadlox peppered kisses around his cheeks and neck and nose and forehead, everywhere he could reach. "We realize that it wasn't you who broke us up, Jason, but the one who brought us together. We were so distant because we didn't realize..." He looked away shyly.

"...that we both liked you as well." Jason gaped, eyebrows raised in shock. "W...what?" Adam grabbed his by the face, again kissing him. "Be our third, Jason..." Ty hugged him. "Don't leave us behind..." "If you go... Then we'll just come with you."

"B-but-!" In his surprise, Jason hadn't even noticed Adam sweep his bags back into his slightly demolished room. "No buts. Not after I know what a good kisser you are." He smirked as Jason's face turned scarlet. "And how adorable you are under that suit~" he crowed, playing with the zipper Of the space suit.

Ty grinned up at them and helped sky pushed Jason into his own room. "Hey, I want to see how adorable he is too..." They laughed at Jason's dignified squeaks of embarrassment as they pushed him onto his bed.

"Tonight well finally all meet... All three of us."

That ending is just bad I know

Smut continuation at Lauditor's account. (Not yet its not done)


End file.
